For Her Happiness
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Rachel wants Quinn to be happy. In order for that to happen, she feels like Joe and Quinn need to get together. Slight headcanon for me, spoilers for 3X17 'Dance with Somebody'


Rachel peered into the choir room. She saw Joe, sitting alone on one of the chair, absent mindedly strumming his guitar. She looked at her shoes and sighed, _You can do this Rachel Berry. You've talked about more trying things before. _

She made a small knocking sound at the door and saw him look up. She waved and said "Hello Joe, I just need to talk to you for a minute. Before the rest of the club comes in." He nodded and pulled a couple of his dreads behind his ears. "Yeah, I got your note earlier, is everything okay?" He furrowed his brows in genuine concern and looked like he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but pulled back.  
"Yeah. I mean, with me it is. This isn't about me though." She stared him in the eye. "Okay..." he took off his guitar. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "It's about Quinn." she saw his shoulders go down a bit. "She told me and the girls about what happened. At physical therapy." He looked at the floor, a bit embarrassed. "Don't worry, it's not like she went into detail about it or anything, it's just she seemed really upset about it." Rachel shut her eyes, trying to forget the pained look on Quinn's face when she talked about Joe being 'grossed out' by her.

"So..." Rachel sighed. "Do you like Quinn, Joe?" He fiddled with one of his dreads and looked off a bit. "Yeah, I guess." She let out a breath and bit at her bottom lip. "Because she really likes you. But she thinks that you're grossed out by her, not her exactly, her, condition." Rachel bit on her tongue to stop herself from crying.

"What?" Joe leaned forward and looked Rachel straight in the eye. "Yeah. She thought you were grossed out by her, that's why you pulled away when you almost, uh, kissed her, at physical therapy." Rachel grabbed at her skirt, trying so hard not to let tears come out of her eyes. Why was this upsetting her so much? "She really, really likes you. She hasn't liked someone like this since about a year ago. But she thinks you're not interested in her." His face sunk and he put his head in his hands.

"No, no. I really like her too. It's just, I didn't want to go to fast, or make her feel awkward by kissing her without her permission. I've never been with a girl before, so I didn't know if I was doing anything right, or..." Rachel nodded and pat him on the knee. "Okay, well, you need to tell her that." Rachel covered her mouth because a sob came out.

She realized she was upset because of the status of her relationship. She was starting to second guess her thoughts about Finn. Sure, her and Quinn had hooked up the past couple of summers, but Quinn was never brave enough to actually be in relationship with Rachel. So Rachel never told Finn about the cheating and she continued on with their relationship. When Finn proposed she got even more confused but realized that Quinn would never do something like that. Quinn would never propose to her, Quinn would never be her girlfriend, hell, they had just started being friends in public. Quinn didn't seem to want her anymore, Finn did. And Rachel was just now realizing how badly she wanted Quinn back and how she would probably never have her back and how Quinn just wanted to be with Joe now. And Rachel had the feeling she wanted to be with Joe simply because of the fact Joe wanted to be with her. She had the same feeling when Quinn and Sam got together. But it's not like she could show her feelings to Quinn now. She was with Finn and Quinn would just push her away.

Joe touched her shoulder and tears slid down her cheeks. "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you so upset?" Rachel looked up and grabbed his hand. "Quinn deserves to be happy. She hasn't been for so long, and you can give her that happiness. Please, just," Rachel grabbed both of his hands now. "Please talk to her. For me. _Please._" she whispered through trembling lips. "Yeah, sure. Just, please don't be so upset about it. I promise I will." Her pat her shoulder and got up to hand her a couple of tissues.

"Thanks." She said once he handed them to her. "No problem." he gave a small smile. "What?" She tried to smile back. "Nothing. It's just, I didn't really think you and Quinn were such good friends." Rachel nodded "The things some of the other Glee kids said about you made it seem like you hated each other." Rachel chuckled a little. "Yeah. Me and Quinn have had a rocky relationship the past couple of years."

She heard the other kids shuffling in and quickly wiped her eyes. She took a seat near the top and Finn smiled at her. She smiled back and saw Joe walk over to Quinn. "Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked her. She smiled and looked at him, giving a small thumbs up. Her stomach sunk on the inside though.


End file.
